


A New Perspective; Highschool AU

by Stilesaur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Good Peter, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Shy Derek, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Young Derek, no Kate Argent, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesaur/pseuds/Stilesaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is used to being ignored, he get's that. But the summer of 8th grade, he goes through some dramatic physical changes, leaving Beacon Hills in awe and shock and being ignored is no longer a choice anymore.</p>
<p>"Dude, you're- people are going to talk-- we're not-- I'm not sure--," Stiles couldn't find any words and it made Derek raise an eyebrow and oh shit, Stiles felt like he was going to die. That face. Derek was different. And different was sexy. Stiles couldn't understand why Derek would turn down an invitation to Jackson and Lydia's table just to sit by him and Scott.</p>
<p>"Stiles, you're making me feel awkward," Derek eyed him, his biceps slowly grazing his on accident because come on, they were HUMONGOUS, causing Scott to laugh and Stiles to partly melt in a his seat of embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be my writing style for the next chapters because well, I was rushing to get this done and it was only supposed to sound like a flashback like "this is how his life was and this is how his life is now" type of way. I'll be going into a lot more detail so please don't go away anytime soon. Please. I'm begging you! UghGHHh! Dx
> 
> Thanks to wolfandtheboy on tumblr for giving me this idea because I swear this AU is FANTASTIC! :D

It wasn’t unusual for Stiles, the boy with a buzz cut and obsession with flannel shirts, to take his lunch box and sit by the quiet boy at the end of the table. He’d offer him some of his cookie that he stole from the cookie jar or ask for a trade and then they’d spend the rest of lunchtime in silence. On some days the boy would listen to Stiles rant about how his dad wants him to give up his action figure collection or that his mom is undergoing more treatment. Stiles never said for what, but he understood that it was something bad.

He never took Stiles for granted. He’d always nod his head or smile at the things that he’d say. Sometimes he’d talk about his best friend Scott and sometimes he would talk about cartoon shows that he secretly watches at night. He always waited for Stiles to come up to him at lunch otherwise he felt that he’d be breaking a rule if he was the first one to move.

Recess was the same way. Scott and Stiles would be playing soccer with the other boys while he sat on the swings, watching them. He always wanted to play with them too but he was scared of him changing into a werewolf in front of everyone so he stayed put because he was the most comfortable that way.

He didn’t have any friends and no one really even knew his name. They’d call him different names like “Dare” or “Dale” but never by his real one.

Any chance that he got to be around Stiles, he was happy for that. And he was happy to hear Stiles’ voice across everyone elses when classes were going to their electives. Stiles would wave and smile at him with a toothy grin when their classes passed by each other. He’d smile and wave back. During bathroom breaks, he’d watched as Stiles cut Scott as their class formed a line at the water fountain. Before dispersing, he smiled as Stiles lifted his face up from the fountain, water dripping down his chin. He smiled again when he waved another time while yelling, “Derek!”

Derek was his name. And only Stiles cared enough to know it.

 

\--

 

Derek hated middle school most of all. The girls were nastier than usual. Cooties no longer existed but PDA did. There was no more recess but Athletics, where he was forced to workout with the other boys no matter how many excuses he brought from home. The locker room of all was the worst. His senses were kicking in now that he was getting older and the odor coming from all of the other boys made his eyes water.

Work was a lot harder and so were his classes. Lunch was split up into two different periods. He sat in the back of the room, watching everybody as they found their cliques or created their own. Unluckily, Stiles wasn’t in the same lunch as his so he sat alone. The only time that he ever got to see him was when the buses were being called at the end of the day but even then he was too busy with Scott and lacrosse practice that he rarely ever said hi anymore. Not that Derek minded. He was used to going unnoticed but that doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

On some days when their school were being gathered up for an assembly or fire drills, Stiles would smile towards him and even wave like how he used to. That would gain a few confused glances from Lacrosse players but he didn’t seem to mind. His teeth had grown in and he was much taller now but his obsession with flannel didn’t cease to entertain him.

He went through middle school getting labeled as quiet, a freak, loser, weirdo. That’s when he learned to be more quiet and that raising your hand meant you weren’t cool.

On the last day of 8th grade, everyone got a yearbook for people to sign. He ran away to the library where he could ignore everybody until the day was finally done. That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled his head up from the book he was reading to see the friend that he’s missed since elementary, “Derek, can you, uh, sign my yearbook?”

Stiles held out a green sharpie in one hand and his yearbook in another, his eyes looking red in the light as he searched Derek’s, lips quirked up at the sides. Derek couldn’t help but smile back, taking the objects and jotting down his name and a small note. Not that Stiles would read it but it was there if he ever did. He handed it back and he took it, looking down at the signature. He let out a goofy chuckle, his eyes darting to Derek’s for a second.

“I haven’t seen you in forever,” He continued smiling as he closed the book, noting how deep Stiles' voice has actually gotten, “Where ya been, Derek?”

Derek could see that Stiles was trying to refrain from saying too much and by doing that, he was bouncing his leg even more.

He shrugged, “I’ve been around.”

“Not around _me_ though!” He pointed a finger at himself and immediately pouted afterwards and it made Derek’s heart beat faster. He still acted like the kid that he was in elementary. The one that would ask for his candy and in return he’d give him his sweets.

“For _three years_ , we haven’t had any classes together. OR lunch! I wish we had lunch together. I’ve been having to deal with Scott whining for too long. I mean I love the guy and he’s like a brother but, you are my main man,” He playfully punched Derek’s shoulder a couple of times, biting his bottom lip as he did so, staring at the arm that was a little more thicker and a lot more longer than what it was when they were younger.

Derek dodged them while laughing at the boy, “Main man?” Stiles was so different and Derek liked that.

Stiles nodded, his eyebrows lifting up at the question as his hands found his hips as if he was a greaser from an old film, “Oh yeah, mhmm. You can look it up. It’s a true fact.”

They spent most of last period in the library laughing, throwing paper balls at each other, talking about stupid things like how Scott’s mom found out that he was sneaking into Scott’s house at night or the time that he tried to shave with his dad’s razor and ended up cutting his chin. He claimed that he was a walking hazard and it made Derek laugh even more.

“High school will be different, I promise you,” Stiles breathed, shaking his head at nothing in particular. And Derek believed him.

 


	2. New Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place so I apologize for that. And I also apologize if I exaggerated Derek or Stiles' feelings a little too much. :P

Stiles sat on the railing leading up to the front doors of the high school, swinging carelessly around the warm metal as Scott and him waited for the bell to ring for their first period. No way were they going to get caught in a sea of people that they didn’t know inside (hence why they were outside). For all Stiles knew, they could be carrying him off for a human sacrifice and he wouldn’t even have a clue. Of course, that was unlikely but he didn’t take his medicine this morning after his dad left for work so anything could happen.

He felt Scott’s hand on his shoulder and he turned almost immediately to see his friend's face morphed with confusion.

“What, Scott?” He asked, searching his best friend’s face for any clue as to why he looked so shocked. The puppy look on him was beyond entertaining though. Even when they’re old, Stiles feels as though he’ll still have that puppy look. Maybe he could start calling him “Old Pup” instead of “Old Pop” and oh my god, can he get anymore off subject?

“Is-is that?” Scott’s confusion didn’t falter.

“ _Is that_ what?” Stiles traced Scott’s finger to the parking lot, where a black camaro sat in between a crowd of kids who were also entranced by the sleek car.

“That’s, that’s the nerd who, how--,” Scott shook his head, almost not believing what he was saying himself. If only he _knew_ what Scott was talking about. Stiles scratched his nape awkwardly, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to figure what the hell his best friend was trying to say.

“Scott, I love you man, but if you cannot start forming proper sentences, I cannot deal with-- oh my god.” And that’s when he noticed it. The boy that stepped out of the car with a white v-neck that were showcasing his abs in a-- Stiles would say “beautiful” way-- and faded jeans with converse to match, it just felt too familiar. He had to grab Scott’s shirt to jump off of the railing to get a better look at the tall boy even more, his eyes turning to Scott once realizing who it was. Stiles swallowed hard. He knew who it was as soon as he saw the boy’s face, “That’s Derek, Scott.”

 

\--

 

This was different. Well actually, this was more than different. This was unusual, strange, weird, far from being just “different”. As soon as he pulled up in his camaro, everybody’s been smiling at him, smirking, touching his arms, saying hey to him when he didn’t even know who they were. It was weird and not to mention kinda creepy.

Of course first period wasn’t much different. The teachers looked at him abnormally as if he didn’t give a flying fuck if he was here or not and the vibe that he was getting from them registered the same too. The girls were actually paying attention to him now as they all greeted him while he passed them by while he looked for a vacant seat. As if his new haircut and body was considered charming in their books... if they even read books.

This was all new to him and although Jackson might like this type of attention, he didn’t. So to rely on his old habits, he chose a seat in the back like how he usually did. It was comfortable and familiar where he could see everyone else because not to knock anyone but he didn't trust them after so many years of getting abuse from people who are now looking at him with thirst, as if he's anyone different.

“ _Dude, can you even believe this? Oh my god, are you freaking out? I’m freaking out!_ ”

Stiles Stilinski. Even from the hallway, Derek could hear him. And he didn’t even need his super werewolf hearing either. He felt his mouth twitch into a smile.

No later than a few seconds, Stiles walked in with Scott pushing him forward as they both had goofy looks on their faces, his body flailing like a wet noodle as he tried to push back. And yes, Stiles still had his buzz cut and his flannel shirt too. At least _he_ was still the same.

And that’s when Stiles’ eyes landed on him and he froze. Stiles froze dead center of the room, Scott following in his steps quickly. Derek sensed both of their heartbeats rising.

Did he look that different to Stiles too? Was it a nice type of different? Derek took a chance and smiled at him, lifting his hand up slightly-- carefully. There was no smile but more of a robotic wave back, his head tilting slightly almost as if he didn’t recognize the boy greeting him. Derek sadly couldn’t get any reading off of his mood either. It was more of a nerve-wracked jittery type of mood but he was always like that.

Derek pretended to not notice but Scott finally forced Stiles to take a seat and when they both finally did, Stiles took a few more daring glances towards Derek. Then he rotated to the board again with a quick shake of his head.

Derek leaned over his arms sprawled over his desk, laying his head on his forearm with little to no concentration on the rules the teacher was starting to explain.

He could feel each and everyone of Stiles’ heartbeats under his fingertips, hear his pen tap constantly against the surface of his desk.

Derek found himself secretly hoping that the jumbled up nerves was being caused by him but that thought alone was taking a leap of faith and he didn’t feel like falling to his death _this_ soon.

He had always heard about the rumor of Stiles’ crush on Lydia. Lydia Martin was in the room as well. In fact, she was a desk ahead of him, her makeup case open as she replied her dark red lipstick. That thought made Derek angry and sad all at the same time. He always felt like he wasn’t good enough for anyone. Stiles in particular. He wasn’t fun and lively like his best friend, Scott. He wasn’t loud and outgoing like Stiles and he didn’t have much to offer either.

He ignored the feeling for now, focusing on the bald teacher with lack of enthusiasm instead.

 

\--

 

“Hey, what was that for!?”

“That’s for calling Derek a nerd, Scott,” Stiles arms raised in the “you deserved it” way when Scott shot him a look after Stiles hit him in the arm. Because he did deserve it. Nobody calls Derek Hale a nerd and gets away with it! That was actually how he got into his first fist fight. It was after lacrosse practice in the locker room when Jackson muttered a comment about Derek’s _very sexy_ intelligence. Of course, he didn’t exactly win the fight per say but he still got a few punches in before Scott had to pull him out.

“That was like three hours ago, you dick,” Scott muttered as he rubbed at his arm to soothe the even slightest of pain that he felt from a Stilinski-Punch. Stiles laughed as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders in satisfaction, “Yeah, so was that punch long due to happen, buddy.”

Of course, he was in such a happier mood right now, more nervous than happy but it still added to the happiness, right? Scott had already been asking Stiles about it after first period was over. The looks that he was shooting at Derek wasn't obvious enough for Scott to suspect something but Scott was still a little slow when it came to that type of stuff. Especially about Allison, the girl in second period who sat behind Scott, giving him goo-goo eyes the whole class through. But you gotta love him.

When they reached the lunch room, Stiles’ anxiety had risen to a new high. There was so many people, so many different groups. Scott pushed him along, falling into the lunch line of hormonal teenagers as they continued to stare at everything, soaking up every detail.

That’s when he spotted Derek walking into the cafeteria, casually sandwiched between Jackson (the dick of the school) and Lydia, Stiles’ old time crush (soon to be enemy if she touches Derek arm one more goddamn time). The touch only made Derek move closer to Jackson though as Jackson seemed to be mouthing off something about sports as he guided them to the line too. The dazed look on his face was a dead giveaway to anyone really about how uninterested he was as Jackson continued on in whatever he was saying. Oh that’s beautiful. No matter who he talked to, he was still as uninteresting as the porsche he got for his birthday.

Stiles still couldn’t get over the slight panic he felt when he first saw Derek. He looked so different now. But the innocent look in his face, oh my god. Stiles could not handle that. It was like it never left. It was still there, even underneath the new body that he was walking around in.

He felt Scott push him along again and he could swear this was at least the tenth time today that he’s had to do that. Maybe he should’ve rethinked through the whole idea of not taking his medicine this morning because Sleepy-Stiles is in no way shape or form in any position to make rational decisions.

 

It didn’t take long for them to find a table that wasn’t occupied already. And thank God, because Stiles would not even be able to handle the awkwardness of looking around for five minutes for a table before giving up and eating outside in the hall... or worse, the bathroom. Like the movie: Mean Girls. Yep, definitely should start taking his medicine more.

He took a bite of his apple, eyes looking around the room with wonder until they halted on the tall handsome boy shaking his head at Lydia who had just patted the seat next to hers. Stiles reached out for Scott’s arm out of habit, watching as the scene went down rather quickly where Lydia pouted and patted it again where he only smiled and shook his head once more.

And then Stiles could've sworn Derek started to walk towards their table, tray in hand, water bottle in the other. And not much longer did Derek tentatively sit down next to Stiles. Stiles felt his jaw drop. No, this couldn’t be happening. Stiles was weird. Good people didn’t like weird people. It didn’t fit.

"Dude, you're- people are going to talk-- we're not-- I'm not sure--," Stiles couldn't find any words and it made Derek raise an eyebrow and oh shit, Stiles felt like he was going to die. That face. Derek was different. And different was sexy. Stiles couldn't understand why Derek would turn down an invitation to Jackson and Lydia's table just to sit by him and Scott, the table that was most likely going to deem him as unpopular. But then Derek was Derek and nothing but his appearance seemed to really change about him.

"Stiles, you're making me feel awkward," Derek eyed him, his biceps slowly grazing his on accident because come on, they were HUMONGOUS. Scott let out a laugh, “I know! He makes everyone feel awkward!”

Stiles felt himself melt in a his seat from embarrassment, looking at both of them through his eyelashes. He smiled as he muttered, “It’s not on purpose, Scott!”

"Tell that to my mom. She's still scarred from the last time she found her makeup in your pockets."

"Now I should be the one scarred because why would _your_ mother be looking through  _my_ jeans?"

"For her long lost lipstick."

Stiles went to open his mouth to protest but he didn't having anything to fire back with, so he closed it and mocked Scott's sentence instead, sending the table into a fit of laughter. Even Derek, who's cheeks were red from the earlier confession.

It didn’t take long for the lingering awkwardness to go away because soon enough they were all talking at the same time, Derek less than them both but still getting a few sentences out. Stiles felt Derek lean in towards them more like how he used to before. Only this time Stiles could smell cologne and shampoo coming from him and dear lord, did it make him want to jump off a cliff. Like seriously, how can a guy smell so good? The only answer was that Derek was being possessed by the devil who was trying to seduce him to take his beautiful soul. Yes, that's the only logical answer.

Stiles chewed through a mouth full of apple, his eyes wide as he lifted up his fruit cup as he eyed Derek’s chocolate milk with hunger, “Wanna trade?”

Derek’s gaze shifted to Stiles’, eyes staring into his that he could swear his stomach just did a few professional somersaults that should really be in the Olympics.

And that’s when Derek smiled, teeth and all, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 


	3. Problems need Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I know everyone has Papa Stilinski and Uncle Peter feels now and again. If only he wasn't a terrifying zombie, he'd be ranked as one of the best uncle's in the world, oh gosh, I swear he would. Along with Papa Stilinski being one of the best dads ever to exist as well. :3
> 
> This is also a very short chapter just because everyone wants a little insight of their feelings~

Derek stared at his hand, contemplating on whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. The number written down in black cursive writing was no other than Lydia Martin’s. How it happened was cliche actually. It was after the last bell rang and school was finally let out. She had pulled him towards her in the hall, catching his arm before he could leave, pulling out a pen as she jotted down her phone number.

Jackson was too oblivious to even notice the looks that Lydia was shooting him throughout the day. Too oblivious to know that his girlfriend wasn’t into him anymore. He was only interested in the fact that Derek would hopefully join the school’s Lacrosse team this year and get them to finals.

The fact that people apparently found him interesting now made him a little angry. What made him uninteresting before? Why did looks have to change someone’s idea of who you are? Not that Derek even cared that she had her eyes on him now, it was just the principal of it.

He threw his arm down after a failed attempt of getting rid of the mark. Spit evidently wasn’t good enough to erase it so he gave up, thinking that he’ll just take a shower when he gets home anyway.

 

Derek ended up not going home though and found himself driving his car around Beacon Hills endlessly until he gave up and parked outside of his uncle’s house. Peter always knew how to make him feel better, always seemed to know the answer to any problem.

When he went to knock on his door, his uncle was already there, smiling at him warmly, “Derek, I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Peter, you just saw me a week before school started,” Derek laughed and gave the “I’m your nephew so I’m allowed to” eyeroll. Even when he was little, he couldn’t quite stand calling him Uncle Peter. He liked cutting it to Peter much more instead and although his parents didn’t really like the idea of them going off of a first name basis, Peter didn’t mind it.

Just like always, he grabbed Derek by the shoulder and shook it with minor strength, “Oh how I’ve missed my favorite nephew’s back sass.”

Peter invited him inside where he was cooking himself dinner, the smell making Derek’s mouth water and it almost made him wish that would’ve ate more at lunch. But then again, it was kinda impossible with Stiles making him laugh every time he tried to put something in his mouth.

He heard the door close behind him as Peter walked to the kitchen, Derek following.

“So what brings you here?” Peter asked as he took Derek’s jacket, folding it nicely like any greeter would. He hung it over one of his chairs, smoothing it down from any appearing wrinkles.

Derek shrugged, falling onto one of the kitchen stools, “Have a lot on my mind.”

“Girl problems?”

“More like guy problems.”

Peter’s eyebrow raised at that and a devious smile appeared, “Oh? Does it have to do with one named Stilinski?”

Peter knew him way too well. Not that it was hard though. When Derek was younger, he would always talk about a boy with a buzz cut and zero ability to focus. How his family had also found out was the cookies that he kept bringing home even when they purposely didn’t give him any to begin with.

Derek smiled, setting his arms on the marble island, hiding his face in them. “ _Maybe_ ,” the response was muffled, causing his uncle to let out a sharp laugh. Of course he knew.

He rested his hands on the bar of the stove behind him, crossing his legs into a more relaxing position, “I can’t help but notice that your physical features have changed quite dramatically too, Derek, and I’m sure many other people have noticed as well.”

Derek could only grunt in response because it was true and self-centered and all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole. (That could be arranged by Isaac Lahey).

“First day of high school’s tough,” His uncle tsked, “But once you find the right people to hang out with, you’ll be just fine.”

Derek recognized the same sentence from when Peter had said it when he first started kindergarten. “ _You’ll find the right people, and when you do, you’ll be just fine._ ” Of course, it was happening a little later than he expected but better late than never.

“And who knows,” Peter shrugged, “Maybe this Stiles kid might be just what you need.”

 

\--

 

“Well... do you think that Allison would ever go out with someone like me?”

“Yes, Scott,” Stiles replied very monotone-like for the tenth time. He wondered how many times he could get away with replying like that until Scott finally caught on to his irritation in the subject of Allison. Stiles’ head hung off of his bed while he kicked his legs against the soft mattress, avoiding eye contact with Scott who was sitting in his computer chair, asking the same questions over and over again. Stiles kinda wished that he wouldn’t have spilled the beans of Allison liking him because truly he didn't expect Scott to come to him for relationship advice. Scott would have much better luck asking a stick because at least they had more experience with women than he did. _  
_

“Do you think that maybe if I asked her out she would... I dunno, say yes?”

“For the millionth in one time, Scott. Yes.” His sarcastic tone came out that time, unable to hold back the irritation of the never ending cycle. He didn’t know how many times he has given Scott the confidence boosts that he needed for anything. Like asking Lucy out in the 6th grade or their first Lacrosse game (of which he didn’t participate in). From Scott’s parents divorce to getting his flu shots.

“Do you think I’m good enough for her?” Oh my god, Stiles was going to puke.

“Do you need me to repeat my whole oration about your cute puppy-like eyes once more because if you do, I’ll have to throw a truck at you, seriously,” Stiles said, even his hand making swift movements as his expression stayed bored and emotionless. The only exception being his eyebrows moving every once in awhile to exaggerate his feelings.

But the smile that Scott gave him, the loving look that only a bro could get appeared on his face and Stiles couldn’t help but not feel as irritated anymore. But although he was cute, Scott was so hardheaded though that it physically pained him.

“Boys?” Stiles heard his dad from the outside of his room. Of course as he knocked, he opened the door at the same time, defeating the purpose of knocking to begin with. But it was still a warning so it was better than nothing.

“Yeah, dad?” Stiles wondered why his dad was standing in his doorway at twelve at night, still wearing his uniform. But then again, he probably wondered why they were still up at twelve on a school night.

“I’m working a late shift tonight. Joseph cancelled on me so I’m the only one up for the work.” Now that makes sense.

The sheriff eyed his son and then Scott with a look that was paired with a raised eyebrow, “I think it’s about time for you two to start getting ready for bed, don’t you think?” It was a rhetorical question but it still made Stiles smile. His dad was trying so hard to be the father of his son that his mother would be proud of. If his mother was still here, she’d be down right proud of him for doing the best that he could under the circumstances that he was given.

“Like, now?” The sheriff did a hand motion that meant hurry up because my ass is on the line if I don’t make it to work in time. Stiles knew that hand motion way too well. One of the many perks of having a cop as a dad.

“Oh my _god_! Yes. _Thank_ you,” Stiles groaned with absolute happiness of not having to deal with listening to Scott ramble anymore as he trampled off of his bed.

“Scott, go brush your teeth and put your PJs on,” Stiles ordered in his overprotective motherly voice. Scott in return gave him that confused puppy dog look but no, Stiles was for sure as hell not buying into it this time. Nope, nuh uh.

“Go!” He ordered again, signaling with his hand towards the bathroom as soon as he got up from the floor. And since Scott’s a brat, he waited until Stiles’ dad wasn’t looking to call him a dick. Stiles in return said “I have one”. Scott laughed and skipped down the hall while shouting, “You mean you want one!” but before Stiles could respond, the bathroom door shut and his dad was asking for his attention. Damn him.

“Son.”

Stiles turned to his dad, eyebrows raised but falling quickly after as he saw the sad look in his dad’s eyes. He was never good with lying to his son. He learned that the day he heard the news about his mom.

“So you’re in highschool now.”

“Yes sir,” Stiles laughed, doing the awkward “no lip” smile with a nod.

“I’m proud of you for getting through all of this. You know that right? I thought that we’d never be able to make it without your mom,” His dad trailed off, staring down at his boots with a small nostalgic smile. When he looked up at his son again, the familiar bouncy, A.D.D. genius boy stood before him, eyes wide in wonder, “And I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

Stiles smiled again, "I know, Dad."

 

\--

 

That night as Derek laid in his bed, hands intertwined between his pillows and bed sheets, he thought about today. He thought about the touches he felt, about Jackson and Lydia and how they just seemed to pick him out of last place and push him to third, how Stiles looked at him differently too with what seemed like shock-- as if he wasn’t Derek anymore.

He wiped away a sneaky tear with his comforter, not sure if he was happy or not with this newly found attention.

  
Stiles on the other hand found himself sleeping on the floor because Scott was taking up too much space on his bed and in all honesty, he didn't feel like getting kicked in the jaw again by his sleeping best friend.

His head was a mess. Of course he was known for pushing problems away until they resurfaced again and the feeling of always wanting to be around Derek was one of those problems. Was it sad that he was already trying to prepare himself for when Derek was going to realize that he could do much better than him? Or was it sad that Stiles actually thought that? Stiles thought a lot of things and Derek was definitely one of his top thoughts. Scott stealing his bed was another.


	4. New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for the next chapter, I just can't wait to start writing more. UGHhhhmmphasdf *suffocated dying whale noise*
> 
> I hope you guys are liking it so far. :3
> 
> And I also apologize for not updating fast enough. *bows gracefully*  
> It usually takes me 30 minutes to an hour to edit my writings, like correct spelling mistakes, erase sentences, add sentences. Stuffies like dat. :P

Derek was basically forced out of bed this morning, where his Mom had yanked his bed sheets off and bribed him with hot pancakes. Of course when he finally got around to putting on some clothes, he was already out the door with bacon that he stole from his younger sister Cora’s plate (he’d give her a share of his tomorrow), running towards his car with 15 minutes to spare until first period. He should really rethink this whole “brooding before bed” thing.

He made it in record time with only 10 minutes until the bell would ring. He was already inside passing by clumps of high schoolers, trying his best to avoid Lydia and her crew. Did they seriously not care enough to kindly move the fuck out of the way? He was about ready to bulldoze someone over until he heard a familiar heartbeat in his ears.

“Hey, buddy!” He felt the famous Stiles Stilinski jump on his back, cheerfulness beaming from him. What could possibly make him happy this morning, Derek didn’t know, but whatever was, was doing a great job of making Derek happy as well.

He groaned at the weight as if it actually bothered him, “God, Stiles. Lay off the curly fries, would you?” Stiles gaped and punched his left bicep jocosely while both boys laughed. Stiles jumped off of him then, practically glueing himself to Derek’s side as they continued walking.

“Says the one that’s all beefed up now. Seriously, you wanna hand over some of that muscle?” Stiles waved his finger at Derek and then at himself, “I’m gonna need it by winter because this one-hundred-forty pound, weak, brittle body is NOT going to hold up.”

Derek rolled his eyes sportively at Stiles’ logic and weird sense of humour, “And you expect me to just cut off all of my muscle and give it to you?”

“Oh yeah, mhmm.” His hands were back on his hips again just like the last time that he had talked to him in 8th grade. Old habits die hard. Stiles was a living example of that.

“Where’s Scott?” Derek asked, noticing Stiles’ long known companion wasn’t anywhere to be seen. And from the glare that Stiles shot Derek made him throw his head back in laughter, “What did he do this time?”

“I’d rather not go through the agonizing pain of talking about girls _ever_  again, thank you very much,” Stiles groaned. Of course. Probably had to do with something about Allison. He had heard them over talking about her at lunch yesterday and even from all of what Stiles was saying, Scott still seemed oblivious to it.

It was quiet for a while, both walking in comfortable silence until--

“ _Heeey, baby bro!_ ” Oh no.

Derek felt a familiar hand grind into his head with a meaningful family noogie and it was embarrassing. He felt his cheeks turn red as he pushed his older sister off, fixing his hair fairly quickly.

“How’s high school treating ya now that my baby bro is such a heartbreaker?” Laura asked, pinching his cheek as she displayed her pearl white teeth. He growled.

From the signs of her happiness, she probably just got done making out with her boyfriend. Not that he needed werewolf senses for that. Her makeup was a little sloppy and she was wearing her boyfriend's letterman jacket and the excitement coming from her was a little too much to bear this early in the morning. Except Stiles. Stiles was the only exception.

“You wouldn’t know because you’re weren’t home last night,” Derek muttered, sending a glare her way. She caught it and sighed, knowing that she was going to get a lot of shit when she got home for sleeping over at her ‘ _friend’s_ ’ house without telling her parents.

“Remember Derek, snitches get stiches!” She sing-songed as she petted his hair. If snitches get stiches then it was sure as hell worth it.

When Derek noticed her gaze fall onto Stiles, he could already feel the gratification radiating off of Laura. She knew who he was just from the looks of him and oh god, he wish she didn’t.

“Oh, and who’s this handsome fellow?” Laura asked anyway. She smirked with an open mouth, only a skill that she could master, as she stared at the boy next to Derek who had a polite ‘aw, shucks, you shouldn’t have’ look on his face as he waved his hand in dismissal.

“Stiles.” Derek looked at him and then back at her as she continued to ignore the faces that Derek was shooting her.

“Stiles,” His sister repeated a lot slower.

“In the flesh,” Stiles laughed, lowering his hands over his body to prove it. His hands found their way into his pockets right after. Laura directed a devious smile towards Derek. He recognized a bit of Peter Hale in it. That instantly made him even more nervous than he actually was. Only Laura could make that comforting smile look creepy and predatory-like.

She stuck out her hand, “I’m Derek’s older sister, Laura.” Stiles shook it as he pointed an index finger to himself, “And I’m Derek’s same-age friend, Stiles.”

Derek smiled at Stiles’ cute awkwardness through his eyelashes and silently cursed himself for acting like a schoolgirl. Especially when his sister noticed it too. He stopped smiling as soon as she did.

“I know who you are,” She winked afterwards, staring at Derek's chest because she knew how fast his heart was beating.

Stiles looked at Derek for what he thought was hope for an explanation. Derek was too shocked to give one so he settled for shrugging his shoulders instead. Derek wondered if she could be any more evident about how he talks about Stiles all the time at home. One more slip up from her and he could swear that he'll die from embarrassment. ' _Reports say that boy's s_ _ister allegedly embarrassed him to death_ '. Yep, that's how it'll play out.

She gave one last pat on his shoulder, clearly happy by the unanswered questions that she had just dug up ( _thank you_ , Laura). She started to depart from both of them, saluting sloppily as she walked backwards, “Well, it was nice to finally meet you, Mr. Stiles. And please take care of Der-Bear while I’m gone!”

“Oh god.” She did _not_ just call him by his nickname. No, this can’t be happening. Not in front of Stiles. Being cool was overrated but if he looked cool to Stiles, his sister was ruining that for him. He was for sure that she was out to kill him.

“Laura!” He called but she was already running down the hallway, going to do whatever the hell she usually did at school. Oh, he was going to get her so good at home for this.

Derek rubbed his hand over his face in embarrassment, peeking through his fingers to see the boy beside him. Stiles held his stomach as his eyes shut for a few moments of giggling.

“Der-bear?” Stiles provoked in amusement, one of his eyebrows raised just to get a stir out of Derek.

“Shut up,” He sighed. Stiles shoulders continued to shake as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, “Oh, but Der-Bear--”

“Shut up!” He cracked this time, unable to stay upset as he smiled at Stiles with a mock face of frustration. God, why did Derek like it whenever Stiles joked about him? The proper reaction would to get annoyed but noooo, evidently it wasn’t.

By the time Stiles was done cooing Derek’s old nickname, they were already in their first period class, getting ready to sit in their seats.

Derek shook his head at the giddy boy threateningly when Stiles casually whispered his nickname while he passed by Lydia, earning a fixed glassy stare from her. Usually, if Stiles walked past her, he'd worship the ground that she was stepping on but now he didn't even seem to notice that she was there. He caught himself before he thought anymore about it and decided to ignore it for now because there was no doubt that he'd probably brood about it tonight.

Derek could feel Stiles eye him after the first few minutes of class started and sure enough when Derek glanced over at Stiles, he was already watching him. The smirk on his face caught Derek off guard, letting his eyebrows knit together as a signal to Stiles. The only response that he got after that was a playful wink, " _Der-bear._ "

 

\--

 

“Dude, where were you this morning?” Scott asked as Stiles slid on the last of his lacrosse uniform. The fact that he walked away from Scott and Allison this morning (while they made disgusting goo-goo eyes at each other, he must add) once he caught sight of Derek only explained how much Scott paid attention to him. He knows that Scott truly does care and would do anything for him but when it came to pretty girls, that’s where the line was drawn of bros before hoes.

He tied the laces to his cleats and shrugged, not helping the smile that was starting to form, “I was with Derek.”

From the groan that erupted from his best friend and the stomp that followed shortly after made it obvious that Scott was jealous, or at least that’s what Stiles thought it was. Or could just be the fact that Scott was wanting a hot threesome with him and Allison. But that was unlikely too, so.

“Why are you hanging out with him?”

Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little offended, “Why? Is it a problem?”

“Does he care that you’re not, y’know,” Scott leaned into him and whispered as if it was a secret, “ _popular_?”

Okay, scratch that. He felt a _lot_ offended. He stood up from the bench that he was sitting on and picked up his lacrosse stick, stretching his thumb and index finger out to demonstrate two inches, “Scott, you’re such an ass! I am this close to disowning you as my best friend. _This_ close!” He flailed his hand in Scott’s face right after, causing both boys to laugh.

“Yeah, and then you’ll replace me with Derek,” He muttered, staring at Stiles with another one of his bro looks.

Stiles laughed and patted his back, “You bet your ass I will.”

 

Once the team finally got onto the field, their familiar spazzy coach was waiting for them, pacing the sidelines with his whistle close to his chapped lips.

“Alright, listen here, you beefcakes! And no, not you Greenberg,” The coach yelled once everyone got in an orderly fashion, “I want 2 sets of warm ups done! Then I want first line to practice on their shots--”

Stiles mind became absent as his eyes skimmed across the bleachers, seeing a strawberry blonde girl drag Allison up them with her. Behind her came a dark haired boy and oh jesus, was that-- Derek? He had his white hoodie on now (the one that sculpted his muscles just right? Yeah, that one), his hood over his head however his hair was still peeking out slightly. His hands fumbled inside of his jean pockets for warmth. They were only here for one reason and that was for Lydia, and she was here for Jackson. _Not_ him. _Sadly._ But then he found himself not caring about it as much as it would have bothered him in middle school.

“Stilinski,” Stiles head snapped back towards the coach, eyebrows raised in a daze, “Did you not hear me? You’re up after McCall!”

He stumbled over his words for a second before responding with “Yes, sir!”. It sounded more respectful but it most likely went unheard because by the time he said it, Coach was already questioning his career choice. He ran down the field as he slid on his helmet to stand behind his best friend, Scott, who was also looking up at the bleachers. He must have spotted them too because the freaked out look on his face was not an aftereffect of warm ups.

“Dude,” Was all Scott needed to say before taking the ball coming to him and shooting it at the goalie. Of course he missed, Danny catching it with one movement. It sent a wave of nausea over Stiles’ stomach.

Damn damn damn damn damn God oh God holy mother of-- Was he nervous? Yes. Because Derek was watching him? He wasn't sure but he knew that Derek was here. Watching him. He was used to one and sometimes even two hundred people watching him as he played lacrosse but not once did he ever feel this nervous with Derek watching him practice. It’s like every move he made was being watched... well, because technically it was but that’s not the point. 

He picked up his lacrosse stick and rotated it in the air a few times, letting his fingers relax. _‘Come on, Stilinski. You can do this. Make Daddy proud.’_

The rest went by fairly quickly. He caught the ball with player’s luck and ran as much as he needed to before reeling the stick back and launching it forward. He stared as the ball made it right passed Danny’s head, hitting the net behind him.

“Whoa-hah!” He let out a shriek of enjoyment as he threw his arms up. He did it! He made the goal!

Stiles scouted the crowd of multiple cheerers, only one catching his eye. Derek stood clapping, hand waving as he caught Stiles’ gaze. He turned to Danny who even raised his hand for a high-five. It was short lived though because Coach started yelling obscenities to him to get to the back of the line.

He didn’t know what he was feeling as he scurried behind Scott again, a cocky smile on his face. For lack of a better word, it was amazing. The feeling that he finally did something right, that the moment the ball made it into the net. It was just awesome.

 

While they practiced for a little while longer (and Stiles made the goal another two times), Coach Finstock ordered Stiles to switch places with Danny. Naturally, Stiles was stuck with being the goalie right when Jackson was coming up to hit. Just great. One of the toughest and most brutal teammates when it came to playing lacrosse. If he wasn’t such a douche, he’d consider letting Jackson get a few free goals in just for looks.

He breathed in and then out once Coach blew his whistle for them to start again. He locked his knees, elbows bent as he swayed from side to side. Make no mistake, he was still jittery as fuck but he calmed it down as much as he could under the conditions he was under. And that’s when he noticed it. The smug look on Jackson’s face as he caught the ball, waving the stick back and forth almost as a taunt.

“Oh _shi_ \--”

The buzz started in his head first and then vibrated down all the way to his neck and down his spine to his legs. He felt disoriented right after, his vision swirling like the first time he had ever ridden a rollercoaster. Or the time he had fallen off of the monkey bars in elementary when Scott accidently pushed him off of them. He hadn’t even realized that he’d fallen until he saw white clouds circling above him, the faint blur of somber hair and brown eyes, darkness overcoming him just as quickly as it started. The last thing he heard was the dull sound of Derek calling his name before he passed out.


	5. Taking Care of Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long chapter and I pretty much rambled a lot in it. But yet I feel like there should be more detail. UGHhh conflicting emotions of writing. :s
> 
> Oh, and before I forget, I love each and every one of your comments. They make me smile and make me feel inspired to write more. Especially whenever I get feedback of your favorite parts or the parts that made you get emotional. :3

Stiles had awakened in what looked like his bedroom. Well, what he _hoped_ was his bedroom. His vision was still kinda dark and it hurt to open his eyes. That was only natural though, thank God.

The lamp that he always kept near his bed for whenever he read his comics was turned on, the light shining onto his clothes. He was still in his deep red and kinda dirty lacrosse uniform, the only alteration was the lack of cleats on his feet.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, realizing the painful ache growing around his temples and his back.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself, stop.”

Stiles quickly twisted his head to the voice, eyes widening as they fixed on the figure next to his bed, “Derek?”

He was too busy wringing a wet cloth to reply so instead he made a shushing noise to make him stop talking, “Relax your shoulders.”

“ _Bossy_ ,” Stiles muttered before actually doing what Derek told him to. Now he realized where Scott got his stubbornness from. That was basically all of his fault. He mentally noted to apologize to Ms. McCall about it later.

He immediately felt the tension that he wasn’t even aware of fade away, letting his eyes close again for a brief few seconds. How did he get here? Why was Derek taking care of him in _his_ room? He would feel nervous right now if this were actually a formal way of Derek seeing his mess of a room but desperate times called for desperate measures and that particular thought could wait for another time.

“What happened?” Stiles finally asked as he opened his eyes again, catching the distracted look on his friend’s face, “Did something happen at practice?”

After Derek placed the cold rag on Stiles’ head (Stiles stealing a glance at Derek's very clean shaven face), he pulled Stiles’ computer chair towards him, sitting on it backwards, “Jackson hit you with his ball pretty hard.”

Naturally with it being Stiles, it was almost impossible for him to cap a bottle of sexual innuendos. He tried hard not to laugh at an underlying sexual joke, so he found himself smirking instead. Derek’s eyebrows raised at the boy in the bed, finally catching on to it. His eyes widened, eager to correct himself, “No. I mean, you got hit by his _ball_. Wait, no. That still sounds umm-- you, ah. J-Jackson threw his ball at your head and--”

Stiles had to hold his stomach from laughing so much. It was so easy to tease Derek. The bewildered looks that he earned after one of Stiles’ jokes were priceless. More priceless than the looks he got from his dad whenever Scott and him were shopping with him, ramming into random objects while making bull noises.

“Shut up,” Derek muttered with a smile, letting his head fall into his arms in mock humiliation.

“Aww, does Der-bear feel--” Stiles couldn’t even finish his sentence because of the glare that Derek threw his way, making him laugh even harder.

Once they had settled down and silence loomed over them, Stiles couldn’t help but say, “Told you I was weak.”

It had only been the second day of high school and he already passed out at lacrosse practice. That was mostly Jackson’s fault though.

Stiles couldn’t help but eye Derek’s muscles where he no longer had his hoodie on anymore but a graphic tee. Maybe he should start working out. But then the thought of a sore body and not exactly being the best runner out there made his decision final. Nope.

“Why do you keep staring at me like that?”

Stiles, finally returning back to reality, saw the uncomfortable shifting Derek started to do and smiled. Yep, still awkward and shy Derek.

“Because I’m trying to figure out how I’m going to get your muscle. I was thinking a chainsaw but I don’t feel like cleaning up the mess. I could steal some tools from Scott’s mom but I don’t think she’d want to find another object of hers in my pants.”

Derek stopped fidgeting and started laughing instead, his cheeks turning a slight pink, “I don’t think that’s how it works, Stiles. And even if it did, I’m not letting you come near me with anything sharp.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m very persuasive!” Stiles pointed a lazy finger at Derek.

He grimaced, “You sound like my uncle, Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t know what to think of that so he shrugged instead.

“Well speaking of your family, it was nice meeting your sister.” Derek looked confused as if Stiles actually felt that way. Although she was a bit more to deal with and seemed a lot tougher than she looked, she seemed nice (she was no 'Derek' though, that's for sure). Especially since she called him handsome. Never turn down anybody that says your handsome. Ever. Stiles had to agree, there were _some_ exceptions to that theory, like if Mr. Harris ever calls you that, run for the hills.

After a moment of silence, he raised his eyebrows, “She’s pretty.”

Derek grimaced again after the statement, causing Stiles to laugh as he reassured him, “Aww, don’t worry, you dweeb. You’re the prettiest of them all.”

Almost like a deer in headlights, Derek’s expression faltered. Yeah, Derek’s shyness definitely did not fit him. But that didn’t make it any less cute than it was because all joking aside, could Stiles die from anymore cuteness? Could he go to a doctor for that? He could hear own voice in his head, “ _I think you mean a therapist, you nitwit._ ” Yep. He needed a therapist.

“ _I hope you’re talking about me!_ ” Of course. Scott. Who could forget about the puppy that was always around?

“Yes, cupcake! I’m talking about you!” He yelled back in a sappy tone. He rolled his eyes as Scott opened up his door with a smile on his face. Stiles exchanged glances with Derek. Where was he before? Why wasn’t he the one in his room right now? God, if he was with Allison, he was about to blow a gasket, seriously. What the hell made Scott think that he could just treat him like that. He was his best friend! He was the one that-- oh, hello, Derek’s hand.

Sudden confusion hit Scott’s face immediately once he got a good look of the boy next to him. His head tilted at the sight of Derek’s hand on Stiles forehead, trying to process what was going on. Stiles was doing the same.

“Derek?”

Derek smiled as he took a quick glance at Stiles, who had this odd inscrutable look in his eyes, “Hey.”

 

 -- 

 

 

As Derek walked home (he had told Stiles' that he was fine walking home even after Stiles tried to drag him into Scott's car), he thought about what had happened. How he could have risked getting caught using his werewolf powers by Stiles’ parents. How Stiles’ eyes sometimes fluttered open whenever he sneaked another hand on his forehead where the pain emanated from him and into Derek, the ache sealing in his veins. Stiles didn’t have any memory of waking up or the fact that his heavy lidded eyes would watch Derek taking away the pain for a moment before closing them again.

Derek’s heart seemed to stutter at the thought of the first time he had ever touched Stiles. He told himself it was strictly to make Stiles feel better and nothing more.

His skin was soft and he should’ve refrained from smoothing his hairline because that would be way too awkward of a situation to explain to Stiles’ dad. But his werewolf instincts had kicked in and all he wanted to do was feel him and protect him. It was almost as if Stiles was part of Derek’s pack, a rare feeling that his mom always told him stories about.

Stiles had asked if he had said anything when he was sleeping and from the beating of his heart and the look in his face, he was worried that he had. He had to deal with a remark from Scott about him worrying if “we found out that you secretly dress up as a woman every night”. Stiles could only glare, probably saving his sarcastic remarks for later when he absolutely needed them.

Those moments he could sense anger/irritation/sadness orbiting Stiles’ like a volcano ready to erupt. Usually putting his hand back on his head would make his thoughts stop and take a little more of the pain away.

Derek kicked an abandoned can across the street. Damn these thoughts. They wouldn't stop. And even if they were just simple thoughts, they were heightened because he was a werewolf.

Although it was pretty dark outside, the vision of headlights heading his way caught his attention. It didn't take much longer for the car to roll up beside him. The horn sounded a few times. It was a porsche, no need for any other hints to who it might be and the music blaring was a dead giveaway as well.

The car came to a halt and the passenger door opened, revealing Jackson or had turned the volume of his music down a few notches, “Need a ride?”

Derek jumped in, hoping that this was some sort of an apology for what had happened earlier.

“How d’you know I’d be here?” Derek asked as he buckled himself in, gaining a smirk from Jackson. His mind flashed back to when he had first saw Stiles’ fall on the field. When he turned to look at Jackson, he was wearing the same smile, as if it was some sick way of empowerment to continue being a dick.

“I kinda guessed since you wouldn’t answer your cell. Your sister said you weren’t home and you’re weirdly close to Stilinski. I was in the neighborhood anyway.”

“Oh, thanks,” Was all he could say back, looking out the window for a way to escape. He should’ve just told Jackson that his house wasn’t that far and that he was fine walking.

The car smelled of new leather. The lights in the car were bright, shining on everything else that looked like it cost more than he had ever owned. Jackson was definitely spoiled and not even the way that if he broke his old phone, his parents would buy him a new one but the Willy Wonka type of spoiled. Where if he wanted a pony, he'd get a pony. Along with a whole barn and business in his name.

He turned to look at Jackson who had one hand on the steering wheel, the other with his phone in his hand. The screen read Lydia and from the looks of it, they were definitely fighting. When the boy noticed Derek staring, he cleared his throat and asked, “You think about joining the lacrosse team?”

Derek wondered how Jackson could even ask him that right now, especially with what had happened today. Did he really not care about anyone but himself?

When Derek only shrugged in response, he sighed. He obviously wasn't used to people not talking to him unless if he was bullying them.

“So how is he?” Jackson asked, finally getting what Derek was wanting to hear.

“Fine, was passed out for a good few hours. I told him you didn’t mean to hit him that hard.”

Jackson scoffed. Derek glared at him, causing the smirk on his face to drop, “And I told him that it wouldn’t happen again.”

He knew that his werewolfy-ness was showing because Jackson’s eyebrows were no longer raised in a cocky manner but more of a frightened one. The look on him would make Stiles laugh if not cry from the knowledge that Jackson could even make that face, “Y-yeah. It won’t happen again. Honest mistake, right?”

He felt incredibly upset by Jackson’s conceited attitude, even if it had stumbled this past moment. The aroma of him was starting to smell like burnt plastic rather than shaving cream and it was making Derek sick to his stomach.

 

Once he got dropped off at his house (after he let Jackson ramble on about Lacrosse Tournaments), his mom was already by his side, holding his shoulders as she looked over him for any signs of injuries. Derek knew why she was. It was very rare that he ever stayed out later than school hours, especially with the status that he used to have at school. He also knew that she didn’t want to say that she knew too. Not that she couldn’t sense his feelings on the topic already.

“So,” She finally spoke, relaxing her facial features as soon as she was sure that he was fine, “I saved some dinner for you just in case.”

She smiled fondly. He noticed the laugh lines around her eyes, ones that looked similar to Stiles’, and smiled back. 'Crows feet' is what Stiles called them when they were younger. He'd always point them out and say that they were ugly and looked like his wrinkly old Grandpa. Derek actually liked them though, weird enough. It was attractive.

She walked towards the kitchen as he followed behind still in constant thought of what happened earlier. Seeing that his family was gathered in the living room for movie night made him stop, eyeing his aunts, uncles, brothers and sisters who were all huddled without him made him feel even more lonely.

"You're hungry," She stated, also another thing that she could tell from her motherly instincts. Matter of fact, he was _starving_. He sluggishly sat in one of the chairs encircling the dinner table in the kitchen, watching his mom scavenge through their fridge to find his portion.  

"Laura tells me that you were at Stiles’ house." She took a second to stare at Derek's face, his heartbeat giving away quite a lot since he didn't actually know how to control that yet. The longer she took to look at him, the more Derek fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably.

 "Yeah. He took it pretty hard at practice today," Derek made sure to leave out the 'ball' part or else that was something that would make him laugh and grimace at the same time, "I took him home to make sure he was okay."

His mom smiled, obviously proud at his social skills ~~or more like lack thereof~~. He could tell that she had been waiting for the moment for him to break out of his shell and seeing him finally do it was obviously making her happy. The thought of him spending yet another summer stuck in his room worried her.

"I hope he thanked you then. You sound like a good friend, right Uncle Peter?" Derek hadn't even noticed his uncle leaning on the archway of the kitchen, a small smile on his lips. He must have been lingering there for a while now.

"Yes, very," Peter nodded. Derek smiled.

"Oh, you're back," Laura passed through the kitchen as she swept a hand through his hair, hand holding her cellphone to her ear. Derek rolled his eyes, having to fix his hair once more after her hands had infiltrated it, "I could say the same." She mocked him before coasting past their mother. She slid a hand through the fridge, taking a water while walking out. Typical Laura behavior. There one second then gone the next.

Then he remembered something, his eyes lighting up as he stood up from his seat. Peter stood straight too, almost in habit, "Mom. I need to ask you something about when our feelings start to intensify." Her eyebrows were knitted together when she unwrapped his food as though she didn't know what to expect, "Yes, Derek? What is it?"

"You always told us stories when we were kids about when you meet someone special, you'll know because they'll become distinct from everyone else. You said that's when you'll truly become who you are but I never understood what you meant by that. I was able to look through so many people before without a second thought and it made me feel as though I was never going to be a true werewolf," His mom began to protest but he kept rambling, "But then it was like something inside me sparked today. It's like, I dunno. Like I had this feeling of wanting to protect him and--"

Derek jolted at the sound of glass cracking, his thoughts dissolving as his uncle intently stared at him with a look as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

“D-Derek,” His mom stuttered as she set the plate down, turning swiftly to him as she ignored the glass she just broke by accident. Her wrists attached to the counter as if it was the only thing holding her weight, her eyes carrying such emotion, “tell me _exactly_ what you were feeling around him again.”

 

\--

 

 

Stiles kicked Scott’s back seat while he groaned loudly in protest, “You always do this to me!”

“Hey, you were the one that didn’t call ‘shotgun’ in time,” Scott laughed as they pulled into the drive-thru of the nearest but still insanely his favorite fast food restaurant. Stiles still continued to groan loudly, no matter how much his stomach was growling from the lack of greasy food. He was passed out for a good three hours. He needed special treatment tonight, goddamnit! It wasn’t helping that his dad was only saying “fair is fair, Stiles”. Stupid dads and their stupid fairness about their stupid sons. Which by the way, he shouldn’t be letting his dad order the food because he couldn’t be told by the person taking his order that he can’t have whatever he wanted on the menu.

“Three large curly fries, three of your number fours, and three medium shakes.”

Stiles gaped at his dad who was purposely ignoring the look on his face. And that’s exactly why Stiles never lets his dad order fast food. He should've known his dad's evil plan when he volunteered to get them dinner.

A few minutes of bickering came after that, Stiles arguing with his dad about how he could not afford to have clogged arteries and the facts about what fast food does to grown men like himself.

“Dammit, Stiles. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries,” His dad responded in a quite stubborn way, leaving Scott smiling and Stiles rolling his eyes.

“I can’t believe you agree with him,” Stiles muttered to Scott as they received their food from the lady at the window. Scott smirked and handed him his shake and food through the small space between his dad and him, “Shut up and just take your food, Stiles.” He felt his lips quirk up at that as he snatched the brown bag of awesomeness.

He wouldn’t tell anyone this, but he was thankful for the times Scott ate with them. It allowed his dad to shamelessly cheat on his diet and get what he wanted. Everybody was happy on those kind of nights, no matter how much they argued about nutrition values and that he’d threaten to call Scott’s mom on his ass any day.

Scott had repaid him back anyway before they had gotten in the car by telling his dad about the scores that Stiles had made on the field before he got knocked upside the head by Jackson.

It wasn’t rare that the Sheriff would pat his back in a fatherly way while saying he was proud but after Scott’s compliment, it was one of those occasions when he did.

 

They were inside of his house now, Scott playing footsie with Stiles on the floor as they leaned side by side at the bottom of the couch next to his dad. The TV was playing old reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer as they ate their dinner with not much conversation and even though Stiles would yell insults as he pointed at the screen every now and then, the broken family still seemed content.

“Who’s this ‘Derek’ guy?”

Stiles froze at the name, his eyes suddenly shifting from Buffy being badass to his dad who had just questioned him. He finished drinking the remainder of his shake before looking at his son, his upper lip still raised like how it always did when he didn’t understand something. One of his perks of being a really good detective.

“Stiles’ new boyfriend,” Scott giggled, also drinking most of his shake as he taunted his best friend with his tongue. Stiles’ could feel the tips of his ears get hot. Not in embarrassment but in shyness. His dad ignored the comment though, thankfully, tossing a pillow at Scott with a smug smile. Scott caught it and yelled ‘hey’ like the puppy that he was, throwing it back onto the couch where it belonged.

His dad continued with his question anyway, “I'd never seen him before. Scott called the house and told me that you got hurt at lacrosse practice. Derek showed up with you hanging around his and Scott’s arms and he offered to help look over you since I had to get to work." 

Oh so Scott _was_ there with him. Bad judgment upon his best friend. Apologies were owed to him on Stiles’ part.

His dad shook his head in thought, "He looked like that kid that you used to talk to, what was his name, De-Da-Dakota?” Oh my god, he was going punch himself in the face. How many times did he have to tell his dad Derek's name until he'd actually get it?

"You mean _Derek_?" He asked slowly to help his dad's guessing. Snapping, he looked at his son and smiled, "That was it! I guess his name _was_ Derek."

Stiles threw his arms up in a 'you have got to be kidding me' manner. Scott found this whole situation entertaining as he continued eating his burger.

"Wait,  _that_ was Derek? THE Derek? The one from when you were a kid?"

Memories. It all came back to him. How he'd talk about the sad kid at school, the one that didn't really say anything but they were still friends. He'd crawl up into his mom lap at night and ask her what he should do about it, even if Scott told him not to do anything. He remembered her skimming his hairline just behind his ear, humming softly. She smelled like shampoo and medicine and her breath smelled like coffee as she whispered into his ear 'treat him like you think he should be treated'. He usually fell asleep like that, waking up with his dad cuddling with them too, his arm holding both of them tight from any nightmares or monsters that were to come.

He caught himself from thinking too much about it, disregarding the stare of his dad who seemed to be wondering what the hell was going on inside of his son's head.

“He’s just a friend, Dad,” Stiles said, grabbing a few curly fries and stuffing them in his mouth to ignore the constant feeling of wanting to talk more about Derek even when there was no need to.

“Just a friend?” He asked in a way that meant his father was just trying to be reassured by his son. Without his mom there, his dad had no clue as in how to give relationship advice to his fifteen year old son.

“Yeah, just a friend.” But this time when Stiles said it, he didn’t quite believe it himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler. Haven't written this fanfic in FOREVER. Oh, I feel so bad. This chapter was already a draft from the last time I edited a chapter on here (maybe 7 or 8 months ago? oops. ._.)
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to add an actual chapter in. :s
> 
> Didn't proofread. Any mistakes found are welcome to correction. x3

Potential Mate. Stiles could be a potential mate to him. Hint the words “could” and “potential”. That meant a whole lot more than Derek understood, especially since it was rare for werewolves to gain such powers at this age. He didn’t even understand most of what his mom and dad were ranting about. Something along the lines of ‘miscommunication’ and ‘coincidence’.

“Derek, listen to me when I say this,” His mom had given him a hug before he was off to school the other day, “You’re not fully in control of your powers yet. ”

“So if you need to, take some time to put distance between you and your friends,” His dad interjected, taking no notice of the look his mother was giving him.

He could only nod at her in what little understanding he had.

That didn’t seem to stop Stiles from coincidentally ending up at the same places as Derek during the weekend. From getting late night snacks from the local grocery store with Laura, he’d see Stiles trailing behind the sheriff as he chewed on his hoodie’s drawstring (obviously bored while his father shopped). Then Derek had seen him at the park on Wednesday while he was babysitting his cousins, Scott and Stiles riding their bikes around the dirt trails. The day after, he could’ve sworn that these coincidences were being made by some kind of witch who had a kink for Derek’s misfortunes because when Jackson just so happened to talk to his coach about Derek joining the team, Stiles was asked if he was going to show up to support him at practice.

“Or maybe because I don’t want to get knocked out again without you there because let’s face it, Scott’s useless when it comes to picking me up,” was mainly how the conversation went.

Now it was Friday and no matter what he tried this week, it was almost as if it was destined for Stiles and him to always be together. Maybe fate was making up for the lost time in middle school. Frankly the heavens did owe him that much for making him spend most of his childhood stuck in his bedroom and in complete isolation.

Tapping his car keys against his hip, he threw his backpack over his shoulder and stepped out of his car. He wasn’t surprised when Jackson and Lydia were also hanging around the parking lot at the time, looking unaffected by the heat. If anything, people would say it made them look more glorified.

He avoided any contact with them because he really wanted to be with Stiles again, who had just seen him and started to wave dramatically (Scott eyeing him with confusion) as his shirt escalated just a bit above his belly. He waved back, trying to avoid looking at the exposed pale skin. This whole ‘keeping space between you and your potential mate’ was not satisfying at all, regardless if it meant that he’d probably have Laura on his ass about it.

In spite of her being a dick of a sister, he had to admit she was one hell of a leader. She was strong, protective, knowledgeable, and wanted nothing but the best for him. Which meant that she’d have no problem with grabbing him by the ear if it denoted that he’d be safe from getting into trouble and also maybe embarrassing him in front of Stiles. It was like killing two birds with one stone for her.

What would take Derek a minute to get from the parking lot to the entrance of the school was half the time that Stiles took. Oh, no it wasn’t to show off his new body that he was maybe taking pride in now. Totally not.

“Derek,” Stiles greeted him, his eyes scanning him subtly as he made it to him in one piece without getting hit by a bus.

Okay, maybe that was the reason. But not paying attention to your surroundings looked so much easier when Jackson did it.

But all flaunting aside, he still couldn't get over the fact of coming to school, knowing that Stiles would be waiting for him. The thought of someone waiting for him was amazing but that someone being Stiles was all the more worthwhile.

So what if Derek was trying to impress him? Then again, Derek wasn't one to show off, especially if it conveyed the act of selfishness, which something that he hated dearly. But Stiles always made him want to do crazy things. Like for instance, wanting to push Stiles against a nearby locker when nobody was looking and making out with him. Or what study nights would be like this year in his bedroom alone when his parents weren’t home. And then the boys locker room when everybody else had gone home already and they had the showers to themselves--

“Stiles,” He said back and watched in distraction as Stiles’ right of his mouth hitched up as his eyes seemed to march into Derek’s soul without even trying.

And that was something else that made him want to do other (less) crazy things. The color of Stiles’ eyes was similar to an Alpha’s but less red and far less scary. Almost like an innocent feel to them, a calming effect that made Derek want to submit to anything that Stiles wanted. Like hold his hand or just rest his head on his shoulder while he babbled off about something regarding Brad Pitt and how ‘it’s a sin to look that good at his age’. And maybe even on study nights in his room, dodge the science project they were meant to do and watch a movie instead.

On the constant nights of BBB (Brooding Before Bed), he imagined more than Stiles and him having sex. He imagined them actually being together, similar to the cheesy old films that Peter liked watching. Of course, he knew that these feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated and Lydia would one day see Stiles potential and take him under her wing. Because that’s what Lydia did and that’s what Stiles liked.

“Thanks again for practice last week,” Stiles smiled as Scott copied him, his brown eyes undeniably very cute as he nodded with more enthusiasm than Stiles.

Derek waved his hand in dismissal. He could already feel the nervousness budding itself under his skin like a cancer of sorts, “Don’t mention it.”

But he wanted him to mention it. To Jackson, to Lydia, to Scott. To everyone. Not because it would make him seem like a good guy, but it would make it seem like Stiles cared about him and was basically enthralled by Derek in general.

Stiles eyes widened. How that’s even possible, Derek didn’t know, “No seriously, Dude. Thanks. If it wasn’t for you, Scott wouldn’t have been able to--”

“Hey!” Scott gaped, his eyebrows furrowed at his best friend defensively, “I could’ve done it myself!” Stiles laughed. Derek shook his head.

“So, Derek,” Derek looked up at him as fast as he heard his name, almost like a dog (his family would not be impressed at that simile), “Do you think you’ll be free after school?”

Derek scratched his nape casually as if that covered the reality that Derek was dying of happiness inside. He searched his head for anything to make him sound busy and settled for an easy one, “Uh, I think my mom wants me to babysit my cousins.” It wasn’t a lie but it was an excuse.

“Oh. Well, do you need any help?”

Damn it, Stiles. With you and your need to help with everything.

They walked into the school, getting the signal to go ahead when Scott waved them away. When did Scott leave the group? When did Allison show up? When did he forget to focus on his surroundings? Important rule of being a werewolf: pay attention to your surroundings. Oops.

“I don’t want to watch another baby, Stiles,” Derek smiled.

Stiles’ hand flew to his chest, “That offends me, Derek.”

“You’d be the one to actually cheat at hide-and-go seek,” He added with a look that portrayed ‘you know it’s true’.

“Now you know very well that I wouldn’t do that. Unless if, y’know, I was losing by a few points.”

Derek scoffed, “A few?”

“Okay. All points. Must you run my self confidence into the ground even more?”

“If it means getting something of you to run, then yeah.”

Stiles looked at Derek unbelievably, “Whoa, calm down the Stilinski Sarcasm train there, buddy. Where’s Derek and what have you done with him?”

Derek laughed, his teeth showing. He didn’t feel self conscious about it anymore whenever he was around Stiles or more like he didn’t notice it. The laughter and smiling just came freely as if it was a care package that read ‘CONTAINS: daily dose of Stilinski’. He could seriously run on just one package of those because honestly it was enough to keep him smiling in his sleep.

“Geez, how has Scott dealt with being my best friend all of these years?”

“You’re pretty awesome, Stiles.”

Now it was his turn to see Stiles’ face distort into shyness and confusion, feeling his heart stuttering under the base of his fingertips. He smiled, “What?”

He held onto Stiles’ arm that had just found it’s way around him. It was tightly wrapped around his shoulders, his other hand stroking Derek’s head as he rubbed his cheek into his shoulder playfully, “Aww, Der-bear!”

He felt his cheeks turn red, the warmth of Stiles’ body making his own flush.

“You guys are so weird,” He heard the familiar voice of Stiles’ best friend laugh, “What are you even doing, Stiles?”

Derek strained to watch as Scott walked up to them because Stiles wasn’t moving any time soon.

“Showing my main man--” Oh god, he remembers “--some love, Scott.”


End file.
